Sucker for Pain
by SpilledInk93
Summary: Short (maybe) one shot about Sakura and Kakashi who enjoy practicing BDSM while they both have the time between missions and hospital work. SMUTTY GOODNESS!


**Sucker for Pain**

So this is just a short possible one shot of a look at Kakashi and Sakura who enjoy the BDSM lifestyle in between their mission breaks and hospital work. This was inspired by the song Sucker for Pain from Suicide Squad which I have yet to see so please no spoilers!

I hope you all enjoy :)

On with the show!

 _KakaXSaku_

Kakashi was quietly humming as he worked on the threading of ropes and knots around his subs wrists, her eagle eye watching as he worked to turn one long length into a workable prop. It took a few minutes for him to finish up and with a devilish grin he hooked it through the thick metal ring hanging between them and tied it off securely.

Picking up the little remote by his knee, he stood bringing a panty clad Sakura to her feet as well while he held down the button to move the ring upwards. The steel cable pulled the ring and rope attached upwards to a point where Sakura was standing with her arms overhead, her feet just barely flat on the floor.

When she was all set and he checked with her that she was comfortable Kakashi slipped the remote into the pocket of his baggy black pants and moved on to his work table wondering just what kind of things he could do to her today.

He fingered a stiff metal studded leather paddle, shaking his head he moved onto a thin willowy bamboo cane and asked Sakura her opinion on the instrument to which he received a negative response.

Moving on his hand settled on one of their many floggers, this one had fine felt tails which he thought would be appropriate to start.

"Flogger?" He threw the suggestion back over his shoulder to which the response was a positive one.

"Yes Sir, the braided one please Sir." Kakashi had absolutely no objection to Sakura's generous suggestion, picking up the heavy handled instrument he walked back to his bound sub. He eyed her smooth back before he started up slowly, gently flicking the tails in a caressing manner before bringing the flogger down with a satisfying 'crack'.

He comingled a few soft hits with a sharp one and continued on, leaving tracks and welts across Sakura's back.

Sakura hissed quietly and jerked against her bonds as the many braided lengths of the flogger licked another set of heated trails across her left shoulder blade, her knees trembled as she fought against sinking down at the pain that mingled into pleasure.

Her arms and shoulders ached ever so slightly, being held as they were above her head by threaded knots and a length of rope pulled through the electrically adjustable anchor point in the ceiling.

She looked up briefly to admire the intricate artwork of her bonds again before she grit her teeth and her wrists jerked downwards against her restraints, the leather braids of the flogger creating lines of fire as they bit harshly into her skin again and this time to her right shoulder but the hit was harder this time than any previous.

A few knots at the end of some of the longer braids flicked over her shoulder and clipped her collarbone to which she moaned, the warmth of where the tails had struck sending heat darting between her legs.

There was a brief pause before breath puffed against the outer shell of her ear as her Dominant spoke.

"Enjoying ourselves are we?" Kakashi's voice was low and gravelly with arousal as he dragged the flogger across her back where several raised welts were already darkening to bruises upon her alabaster skin, showing off the pattern of the braiding.

He heard her blow out a breath that whistled through her teeth as he touched upon those sensitive areas, dragging his blunt nails gently across the left side of her back.

"Are you ready to move on to something else?" Kakashi received a nod and a muted 'yes Sir' in response. He then left her standing still tied in the middle of their play space and walked to the work bench where their toys were all neatly lined up.

He placed the flogger down in its designated place before he fingered a few possible toys, casually throwing suggestions over his shoulder again until they settled on one.

"The crop it is then my lovely little muse." Kakashi grabbed a faux fur lined blindfold from the work table as well before he crossed back to Sakura. He stood before her with the crop in his left hand and the blindfold dangling from his fingers in the right.

"Okay?" Kakashi asked, waiting for the consent of his sub.

"Yes." Sakura nodded and there was a two second pause before quick as a flash she received a sharp open handed slap to the side of her thigh, the band of the blindfold adding little to no buffer from her punishment to which she cried out. The slap made a sharp sound that echoed off the dark stone walls of the basement, leaving a red imprint in its wake.

"Yes what?" Kakashi growled at her, his face serious.

"Yes Sir, sorry Sir." Sakura was quick to correct herself and to apologise lest she earn his wrath again.

"Good girl Sakura but for that you're going to have to count." Kakashi walked around to stand behind her and rested the crop in the space between her bound arms and chin. He slipped the blindfold over her eyes and secured it under where her long hair was tied in a bun.

Leaving the crop where it was for the time being he walked around to Sakura's front again, not that she could see him do so. He hooked his thumbs under the waistband of her low cut dark green lace panties and pulled them down her legs and off completely, flicking them in a random direction.

Stepping forward so their bodies were almost touching Kakashi slid a hand across her hip and down to the apex of her thighs, noting that her feminine juices had started to drip down the insides of her legs.

"Eager little thing, aren't you?" Kakashi said this as he parted her soaked outer lips and slid two questing fingers straight into her causing Sakura to gasp and convulse around the intrusion as she moaned breathily.

She wiggled her hips as she tried to fuck herself on his fingers but to no avail, he removed them just as quickly as he'd thrust them in waggling a finger which she couldn't see before he stuck his fingers in his mouth and licked her juices clean off.

"Uh, you're naughty girl." His tone was slightly reprimanding as he circled her again and removed the crop from its resting place in the crook of her arms. He slipped on the wrist strap and flexed its malleable leather wrapped length between his hands before he stood in a ready position behind her.

"Are you ready?" Excitement coloured his voice as he inquired.

"Yes Sir, I'm ready." Her response was equally excited with just a hint of nervousness.

"Then let's begin, don't you forget to count." Kakashi's voice brokered no argument and then he began.

The crop whistled through the air as he swung it, noting Sakura's muscles tense for the impact he decided to play with her. Just before he hit he slowed the crop and tapped her bum light as a feather to which she let out a nervous giggle.

He slowly pet both her arse cheeks with the soft leather tongue (A/n: also known as a Keeper) going from one side to the other having yet to actually strike her. With no warning he flicked the crop harshly across her arse and she cried out more in surprise than pain.

"One..." Her voice was quiet.

He wound her up the same way before repeating the action and flicking the crop harder.

"Two." She was a little breathless.

He stroked the keeper sensually down the centre of her back, watching her muscles twitch occasionally as he passed over a welt or sensitive spot, he swung hard this time.

"Three." Sakura's voice came out on a quiet moan as the crop struck her flesh.

Kakashi stroked the backs of her thighs just under her arse cheeks before he struck again.

"Four." Sakura grit her teeth at the sudden sharp sting before Kakashi moved in close and pressed a kiss to the back of her right shoulder.

"Okay my love?" His hot breath puffed against her shoulder as he posed his question to her.

"Yes Sir, I'm okay to continue." She felt the tip of Kakashi's nose brush against the back of her shoulder as he nodded at her response.

Taking up his position again he dragged the leather tongue from the ankle of her left leg up and from the top of her right thigh down in feather light touches. He did this for a short while before Sakura heard the crop whistle through the air, striking her across both cheeks with a sharp 'crack'.

"Ahn! Five." She cried out at the pain before she was struck again in quick succession three more times.

"Six! Seven! Eight!" She shouted these at the stinging sensations across her abused posterior, ending up rising onto her tiptoes at seven her muscles bunching and contracting with the hits.

"Good girl Sakura, just two more." At that gentle remark Kakashi flicked his wrist sharply, striking her harder than any previous.

"Nine!" Sakura's voice cracked as she spoke, tears that had gathered spilling over and being absorbed by the blindfolds lining.

"Ten..." Sakura whimpered out the last one, the hit not half as hard as the previous few. She settled back onto flat feet after a moment of adjusting, sagging forward a little in her bonds knowing the worst was over.

Kakashi quickly set the crop back on the work table before going back to Sakura and removing her blindfold, noting her damp eyes.

"Oh pet, you could have asked me to stop. You know I would have... Why?" He questioned her, his voice low and gravelly again.

"For you, Sir." Sakura gave him a watery smile to which he responded by leaning down and kissing her passionately.

He pulled back and looked her dead in the eyes.

"Have you had enough Sakura or would you like to continue?" He left the decision with her and watched as she mulled it over a moment.

"I'd like to continue Sir." He gave her a soft smile as he nodded.

"Alright no more pain though, only pleasure." He caressed the side of her face lovingly before once again moving over to the work table. He consigned the blindfold to the wash basket at the end of it before he picked up the Hitachi.

He walked up behind her with the electric toy in hand and wrapped an arm around her waist. He switched on the toy and watched the smile on his subs face grow as she listened to the rhythmic buzzing.

"Oh, yes please Sir!" Sakura's exclamation was rather enthusiastic.

Without preamble Kakashi tightened his left arm around her waist, gripping her opposite hip before he slipped the vibrating head of the Hitachi between her legs and pressed it through her slick outer lips to rest against her clit. Sakura's moan sighed quietly through her lips as he started moving the pulsing toy across her most sensitive spot.

Her hands clenched and unclenched uselessly, wanting to reach behind her for Kakashi as he stimulated her but being unable to do so left her rather frustrated. An annoyed sound left her mouth at that which Kakashi quickly noticed, stopping his ministrations to tend to her.

"What's wrong Sakura, are you not enjoying this?" His question was quiet in their vast play space.

"It's not that I'm not enjoying myself Sir, it's just that I'm rather frustrated being bound this way. I would like to be able to touch you as well Sir." Sakura's explanation was quick and to the point.

"Ah I see, so you would like me to untie you then my dear Sakura?" He questioned.

"Yes please Sir, my hands are also starting to tingle." Sakura's response invoked a quick reaction in Kakashi; he placed the Hitachi back on the table and quickly dug the remote out of his pants pocket. Wrapping an around Sakura's waist he let the hoist down as quickly as he could and Sakura's bound hands ended up draped over his shoulders.

"Sakura, you need to say something when these things start happening. You know better than this." His tone was reprimanding as he unhooked the rope from the steel ring before using the remote to make it retreat to the ceiling again, pocketing it afterwards.

"I let you know as soon as it started happening Kakashi, that's why I was making a fuss. I promise you I wouldn't endanger my own wellbeing or our relationship like that." Sakura's tone was sincere as she looked him in the face while she spoke.

"Okay, my apologies for jumping to conclusions there but I was concerned." Kakashi knew he was in the wrong and didn't hesitate to apologise to Sakura for it. He'd instructed Sakura to go sit in their pile of plush cushions that took up one corner of the play space before he retrieved the Hitachi again, bringing it over with him.

Sitting beside Sakura he set down the Hitachi next to him and reached for her bound wrists which she proffered without hesitation. He was quick about removing the rope having left a few quick pull knots to untie her hands in case things had gotten bad, it took all of a minute for his deft fingers to pick and pull her restraints apart.

He tossed the rope aside and took Sakura's wrists up in his hands to rub across the marks there with his thumbs, trying to soothe the pain the rope had unintentionally caused. When he looked up from his work he noticed Sakura looking at him in a loving manner.

"What is it?" A small smile quirked at his lips as he inquired about the look Sakura was giving him.

"I'm just so grateful for the way you treat me Sir, I'm very lucky to have you." Her smile was sweet as she explained her reasoning.

"Well you're not the only lucky one here Sakura, you can trust me on that." Kakashi moved his left hand to curl around the back of her neck and pulled her into a long, passionate kiss. They ended with Kakashi's right arm around Sakura's waist and Sakura's questing hands on his bare chest.

Kakashi released her waist and grasped beside him for the Hitachi, he brought it between them as Sakura lay on her back and spread her knees for him. He watched her eyes brighten with excitement and want as he brought the vibrating toy between her legs to press against her clit; she threw her head back and moaned as her fingernails dug into the back of his left shoulder where her hand rested with the other clutching the nearest pillow.

Kakashi focused on moving the Hitachi to the spots that gave Sakura the most pleasure, watching all of her emotions as they flitted across her face before he leant down to kiss her again though lovingly this time. After their short battle of tongues he pulled back and she he opened hazy, lust filled grey-green eyes and looked at him with a pleading expression before she spoke.

"Please Sir, please can I come?" Her question came out on a whining moan as she arched her back slightly, trying to stave off her impending orgasm. Kakashi leaned in and placed his mouth against the shell of her ear.

"Yes, come for me. Come for me Sakura." Kakashi breathed hotly into her ear and Sakura responded to the powerful demand in a very pleasing manner, her body shuddering and her back arching to an almost impossible angle as she came with a strangled moan.

"Aaahn, Kaka... shi." Sakura barely got out his name as she came, her orgasm rushing through her and leaving her almost boneless in its wake as she laid limp her Dominant's grasp. Kakashi switched off the Hitachi and set in on the clean towel that sat by their pile of pillows before he shifted a sated Sakura to lie against his chest as he settled back against the soft mountain.

He gently ran his hand up and down her side being careful not to brush against the raised welts on her back.

"You are such a good girl Sakura, you did so well tonight." Kakashi gave her a kiss on her forehead after he spoke.

"Thank you Sir." Sakura glowed at the compliment, pressing a kiss to the underside of his jaw before snuggling closer to his bare chest. They lay there in silence for a long while before they both heard someone ring their doorbell and Kakashi looked at his watch noting it was well past eleven in the evening. Their session had lasted far longer than expected as he recalled they'd started up sometime just after nine.

"Sakura, put your robe on and head on up to the shower. I'll get the door and join you shortly, okay?" With a nod from his obedient sub he watched her do as she was told before she retreated up the stairs from the basement. He gathered his wits a little after their shared euphoria and set to putting the few things left out away, the bell being rung again as he was finishing up.

He fished the remote out of his pocket and left it in its place on the work table before heading up the stairs himself, pausing to secure the basement before he went to the front door. He opened it to find an ANBU operative on the other side, their finger poised to ring the bell once again.

"I wouldn't if I were you, what do you want?" Kakashi's lips were turned down in displeasure at finding the operative on their doorstep but he figured it must be important.

"I'm here to deliver this." With a flourish the ANBU member produced a sealed mission scroll, disappearing the second the rolled tube of paper was in Kakashi's hand. He sighed heavily as he closed the front door, frustrated that he'd only been back in Konoha less than forty eight hours and he already had another mission.

Clearly his services were in some kind of demand at the moment but he half wished they weren't as he broke the seal on the scroll while walking down the hall, past the two spare bedrooms, laundry and spare bathroom/toilet to his and Sakura's en-suite bedroom.

He took a seat on the bed for a moment listening to Sakura humming over the sound of running water before he read through the missive; it was an S-class retrieval mission to Kumogakure. They were chasing up the last of the Akatsuki it seemed, he wondered if this one would get away too but shrugged it off as he left the orders on their dresser and headed into the bathroom to join Sakura.

Kakashi undid the ties on his black pants and let them drop to the floor, he was about to leave them there when he remembered what Sakura had said after the last time he'd done it. He was quick to pick them up and ditch them in the hamper behind the door before he sidled into the steam filled shower stall behind Sakura.

He gave her back a good once over and noticed that he'd split the skin with a couple of his harder hits while flogging her.

"Pass me the soap and washcloth blossom; I want to make sure your back is clean. Don't want these to get infected seeing as we have a mission two days from now." Kakashi's words were quiet and Sakura passed him the things he asked for without question before bracing her hands against the warm tiles of the shower wall.

Kakashi lathered up the washcloth before gently scrubbing the length of Sakura's back twice over, hearing her grunts of pain as he touched on the sorer spots. They both knew the toys were cleaned regularly after play as they usually took turns doing it but it was always better to be safe than sorry about these kinds of things.

With the cloth still lathered Kakashi worked it over her arse and down her legs, kneeling and taking his time.

"Turn, spread your legs and lean against the wall." Kakashi's voice was quiet inside the shower stall but Sakura did as she was told. Kakashi then worked his way up her calves and thighs before standing and running the cloth across her belly and round and round her breasts, teasing her nipples with the texture of the cloth.

He let the cloth drop to the floor with a wet 'slap' and watched the suds rinse from Sakura's supple body as he brought her forward under the stream of hot water. He leaned forward planting both hands on her cheeks and kissed her, his wet silver hair plastering t his forehead as he did so while Sakura's hands were wrapped around his wrists as she kissed him fervently back under the steamy spray.

They separated and Kakashi took to his knees again, grasping Sakura by the hips and pushing her back against the warm tiles once again. With her in place he set to work, pushing his tongue through her water slick outer folds and pressing it against her overly sensitive clit. He heard the moan Sakura loosed and pressed his tongue into her, delving further as her moans became louder.

He alternated between tongue fucking her and laving it across her clit. Eventually he settled with sucking on and pressing his tongue against her clit while he moved his fingers in and out of her. With his ministrations it didn't take her very long to come again, her fingers speared though his hair tugging harshly as her orgasm hit.

Kakashi moaned low in his throat as the taste of her exploded on his tongue in the wake of her orgasm, he lapped up her juices and consequently brushing against her overstimulated clit forcing another small orgasm to hit. He stood to his feet again, watching Sakura's breasts rise and fall sharply with her breathing. Being unable to restrain himself at seeing her so flushed Kakashi took her heaving breasts in hand and gently ran his thumb across her nipples feeling them distend under his ministrations.

"Hn, Kakashi." Sakura moaned aloud and leaned her head back against the tiles as his right hand trailed down to brush between her legs again, the left following after it before he hooked them around the backs of her thighs and hoisted her up. Sakura gasped in surprise but went with it as she crossed her ankles above his well toned arse.

Kakashi had her backed up against the wall, his hard cock nudging against her swollen outer lips as he looked to her for reassurance. With a nod from his lovely muse Kakashi pushed forward and sunk himself balls deep within her with a low primal groan. Sakura loosed her own moan at the feeling of being so full as her thighs clenched around Kakashi's hips and her walls tightened around him.

Sakura rested her arms across his shoulder as she leaned in and kissed him hotly, a gasp coming out as he bucked up into her. They pulled back from the kiss and rested their foreheads together, breaths mingling between them as Kakashi worked up to a moderate pace. It was about all Sakura could take not to come too quickly until Kakashi ratcheted up the pace bouncing Sakura up and down on his cock as he quickly edged towards the precipice.

Sakura couldn't hold out any longer and shouted Kakashi's name upon her release, her inner walls tightening to a point where all Kakashi could do was thrust himself balls deep one last time and come undone himself with a long guttural groan of Sakura's name.

His face was buried in the crook of her neck once they'd both come down from their highs and Kakashi pulled back to find Sakura looking sleepy and sated once again. With a smile he released her legs to let her stand and she wobbled a little as the muscles quivered tiredly.

"It's been a long few hours Sakura, I'd say it's time for bed. Wouldn't you?" Kakashi's voice held a note of amusement as she simply nodded her ascent. He bent to pick up the fallen washcloth and with a quick lather he washed Sakura and then himself and with a quick rinse they exited the shower. He wrapped Sakura in a fluffy towel and gave her happy, stumbly self a brisk rub down before sending her off to bed.

He took his time drying off and reminiscing about their evening of pleasure, after making sure everything was back in its place he switched out the light in their bathroom. He quickly grabbed a pair of boxers from his draw and slid them on before he walked down the hall to double check the front door was locked. Happy with that he retreated back to their room and crawled into bed alongside an already snoozing Sakura.

Kakashi switched off the lamp and rolled over to spoon Sakura with a soft kiss to her hair before he too drifted off, the mission niggling at the back of his mind.

 _KakaXSaku_

There you have it, so this one has been knocking around in my drafts for a while now.

I may or may not write more, I haven't decided yet.

Take care and much love,

Niedosyt xx


End file.
